


Macho Moron

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Bellamy's jealousy gets the better of him.





	Macho Moron

“Did you just grab my ass?”

Bellamy flushed. He tried to speak, but all that came out was gibberish and mumbled excuses that left Murphy glaring at him like he was an idiot. Running his hand through his hair, Bellamy cleared his throat and nodded his head. “Yes,” He said. “I – I just grabbed your ass.”

“Why?” Murphy said, his glare hardening as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Bellamy shook his head. He knew it was stupid, and that Murphy would think he was being an idiot. He hadn’t even meant to do it, but when he caught them staring at him, he had to do something. Apparently, that something was groping his boyfriend in public.

“…Finn was staring at you again.” Bellamy said.

“Oh,” Murphy said. Shifting from foot to foot, Murphy stared down at the floor as he gnawed at his bottom lip.

Finn had always been a touchy subject. Being Murphy’s ex-boyfriend and all. For the most part, their relationship had meant nothing, just a fun fling, but when Murphy had first tried to end it, Finn had become…angry. He had yelled, and screamed, and told Murphy that he wasn’t allowed to leave.

Murphy hadn’t told anyone other than Bellamy what had really happened between the two of them. Finn was a popular member of their friend group. He was loved by everyone while Murphy…Murphy was lucky to be considered a friend.

Bellamy hoped that their relationship was more important to Murphy than his and Finn’s had been. At first, Murphy had been hesitant about being with Bellamy. He could understand why now, but before he had just considered it one of Murphy’s quirks. Ever since they had been together, Finn had been distant with them both, always watching them with something dark in his eyes. It made Bellamy angry, but there was nothing he could do about it without upsetting Murphy, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy said. “That was stupid of me. I’m really sorry, Murphy.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Murphy said. “I get it. I do.”

“No,” Bellamy replied. “No, this isn’t right. I shouldn’t act like some macho moron just because your ex is around. It’s – It’s – It’s disrespectful.”

Murphy paused for a moment and watched Bellamy with blank eyes before bursting into laughter. “Macho moron?” He said between gasps of air. “Seriously?”

Bellamy watched as Murphy’s bright, blue eyes filled with happy tears and his pale lips spread into a wide grin. His pale skin became flushed and his shoulders shook as his laughter slowly dwindled.

“You’re such a loser,” Murphy said as he wrapped his hand around Bellamy’s neck and pulled him forward, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and lingering for just a second. “But you’re my loser.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Murphy smiled.

“I’m glad.” Bellamy said as he wrapped his arm around Murphy’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “I’m lucky to be your loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad I missed Murphamy week!!
> 
> I got horrible ill and then university got really stressful. It just all caught up with me at once and it sucked. But I'm better now, and I have a week off from university for reading week.
> 
> Please send me a comment telling me what you think, or if you find a typo?
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
